yandere_simulatorfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
性格
Personas describe how an NPC will react to certain things, such as murder. In the future, depending on budget and/or volunteers, personality will also determine voices, animations, etc. As of the March 3rd, 2016 Build, there are currently eight personas that are fully implemented in Yandere Simulator: Loner, Heroic, Teacher's Pet, Evil, Coward, Social Butterfly, the Delinquents' Persona, and Strict. YandereDev has confirmed that there will be more personalities. More personas would require more animations and having a larger number of students, however. The 偵探 and 黏人的/少女 personas are planned, but not in the game yet. It is unknown if the Devoted persona is just an idea or will be actually implemented. In the full game, some students who have witnessed the protagonist commit murder will speak differently to her and may shun her. They will talk to other students about what they saw her doing and will damage her 聲望 every day until they are killed. 孤獨的 thumb|258px|孤獨的。 :主要文章: 孤獨的 擁有孤獨性格的人會盡量避開病嬌醬，一旦看到病嬌醬行兇時會逃離現場，跑出校門打電話報警。他們平時會與其他學生保持一段距離，讓病嬌醬更容易下手。 英勇的 thumb|260px|英勇的。主要文章: 英勇的 英雄性格是在2015/11/15日更新的。 如果病嬌醬謀殺時被英雄性格的人阻擋，會在追逐的過程中觸發小遊戲，玩家必須成功完成小遊戲才能將他們打敗。 每個NPC都有不同的實力，要看小遊戲的難度。 交際花 主要文章: 交際花thumb|264px|交際花。 This persona has not been implemented yet. In the future, all students who gather in one spot and talk in the cafeteria or plaza will have the Social Butterfly persona. They will run to the nearest crowd when witnessing a murder. It is harder to murder around Social Butterflies because of the amount of students that gather and can witness the player's actions. 膽小的 thumb|268px|膽小的 主要文章: 膽小的 This persona has been implemented as of the February 1st, 2016 update. Cowardly students will become terrified of the main character and will start begging her to spare their life in exchange for their silence. It is up to the player to decide whether they keep the privilege of life or not. Cowards will cover their face if the player attempts to take a picture of them. 偵探 主要文章: 偵探 This persona has not been implemented yet. Fragile students will become terrified of the main character and will start begging her to spare their life in exchange for their silence. It is up to the player to decide whether they keep the privilege of life or not. Fragile may be renamed into "Coward" in the future. 老師的寵兒 主要文章: 老師的寵兒 thumb|258px|老師的寵兒。 Teacher's Pets will run to their favorite 老師 and tell them about the protagonist's kill. Most male students have this persona. # If a student with the Teacher’s Pet personality discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, they will run and tell a teacher. # If a teacher is informed of a murder, they will run to the scene of the crime and investigate it. # If a Teacher’s Pet witnesses a murder/corpse, but someone else is already reporting a murder/corpse, then the student will run and hide in a 班級 instead of informing a teacher. # If a Teacher’s Pet informs a teacher of a murder/corpse and leads the teacher to the scene of the crime after the protagonist has already cleaned up the evidence, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on her, leaving the student mentally scarred. # If a Teacher's Pet reports a murder and then the player moves the body far away from crime scene, even if no other evidence has been cleaned up, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on her and will not call the police. However, the teacher will discover the evidence at the end of the day, as normal. 嚴格的 :主要文章: 嚴格的thumb|274px|嚴格的。 All teachers have this persona. Teacher's Pets will report dead bodies to a Strict NPC. If a teacher sees a corpse, they will call the police and then guard it until they arrive. 邪惡 thumb|232px|邪惡。 :主要文章: 邪惡 This persona has not been implemented yet. Evil students will approve of the protagonist's kill, promise not to say a word about it to anyone, and feign ignorance to the police. They will be happy to see the protagonist's enemies die, but won't commit murder themselves. 黏人的/少女 :主要文章: 黏人的/少女 This persona has not been implemented yet. Nearly all rivals will have this persona, but the substitute nurse and 代課老師 may be an exception to this rule. If a rival sees the protagonist commit murder, they will run to Senpai and tell him she was responsible, which will cause an instant 遊戲結束. If a rival is eliminated peacefully, she will not have this persona anymore. 忠誠的 :主要文章: 忠誠的 Both 病嬌醬 and her mother have this persona. It is not shown in the game, nor is it in the files. 不良的性格 :主要文章: 不良的性格 All delinquents have this persona. If they see the player carrying a suspicious weapon or a bloody weapon, they will ready their own weapons in response. If the player approaches a delinquent and tries to attack one, they will retaliate violently with a blow to the head, causing Yandere-chan to be rendered comatose. If they spot Yandere-chan carrying a limb or dragging a corpse, they will chase after her, and if they catch up and hit her, cause a game over as well. 偵探 :主要文章: 偵探 This persona has not been implemented yet. Every student in the Photography Club will have this persona. If School Atmosphere is low, they will continuously search for the criminal to snap a picture of them. If they take an incriminating picture of the player, they will send it to the police and this will result in an instant game over. 無 This is the persona of 暫時社長. They will not react to murder at all and simply stand in place. 已移除性格 *Hero Complex (已變成英勇的) *虐待狂 (已變成邪惡) *交際花 (目前已加回) Possible Personas *YandereDev has considered adding a vigilante/perfect student persona, but has not fully decided yet. *It is also unknown if this has become the Sleuth persona. 'Apathetic' This will be a persona that Kuu Dere and Robot-chan will have. They will be emotionless towards murder. 'Broken' In the future, if students have witnessed homicide or corpses enough, they will become "Broken". If they see any more murderous activity, they will not react to corpses or murder anymore. Trivia *It may be possible that if 折磨, students' sanity will go down in different amounts depending on persona. Strength will not be a factor. *Students will act on their persona if their crush is killed. If they have an interaction event with their crush, but their crush is dead, then they will go to the event spot and mourn. Some emotional NPCs might weep. *YandereDev plans to include about five personas in the final game. *YandereDev would like all personas to have different idle animations when paranoid. 分類:未翻譯完成 分類:系統 分類:性格